The News
by Paladin777
Summary: Principal Delmas sees the Kadic news at the end of "What Came Next 2." How will he React?
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT IS THIS!" Screamed Herve as he saw the front page of the Kadic News. He stared in disbelief at the picture of Sissi kissing none other than Odd Della Robbia!

He shoved the picture in Nicolas' face. "How did THIS happen!"

Nicolas angrily snatched the paper from his friend. "Yes, I see it but you don't have to get so close. I knew she'd been hanging out with Ulrich's group a lot the last couple months, but I definitely didn't see her and Odd getting together." He started flipping through the paper his irritation seemingly subsided. "Hey look! The spring dance has officially been announced!"

All across the schoolyard the sound of students speculating about the picture of the couple could be heard, as the vicious verbal spats the two of them used to go through was quite well known.

"...they had to be tricked into it..."

"...they look really into it for a trick..."

"...who would've thought..."

"...I'll bet Odd's just completing the set..."

"...I'll give it two days, tops..."

"...maybe she's using Odd to get to Ulrich..."

"... well they already bickered like a married couple anyway..."

No one really knew for sure what to make of it, but in the principal's office a somebody else was taking it a little differently.

"Elisabeth, what is the meaning of this!"

Principal Delmas demanded of his daughter showing her the newspaper article while bracing himself for one of his daughters characteristic outbursts.

Elisabeth 'Sissi' Delmas looked at the picture of her and Odd kissing in the rec room and couldn't help but smile a little at the memory despite her father's mood. "Well, we really like each other..." she said sheepishly.

Mr. Delmas was quite surprised. She certainly would have thrown a tantrum in the past. Maybe this development might not be so bad after all. His expression softened a little "How long have you been seeing each other?" But not too soft.

"It's only been a couple days."

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

"Uhh..." Sissi hadn't really thought of that. Everything these last few days had been such a whirlwind between learning about Lyoko, Starting the relationship with Odd, and all the pestering she's been getting about the article from other students. "I don't know. I've been really busy lately..."

"Well I have noticed you have been spending time with Mr. Della Robbia and his friends as of late."

"Yes I have."

Mr. Delmas took in a deep breath. "If it were not for the fact that both your's and Mr. Della Robbia's grades have dramatically improved these last few months, and his mysterious absences have all but vanished I would be very concerned about you getting romantically involved with each other. I imagine you are aware of his reputation?"

Sissi stared at her father in disbelief that he would bring that up, but she couldn't deny Odd's reputation for being quite the Casanova. She let out a small huff. "Aelita and Jeremy have been helping me with my studies, and Odd and I had become very good friends. We can tell each other anything and it's been like that for months. He might have become my boyfriend two days ago, but for months before that he had already been my BEST friend. Besides, it's not like we were doing anything inappropriate, we were just kissing! And before you ask, no we haven't done anything inappropriate, and we're not going to!"

Mr. Delmas could see his daughter was becoming agitated, but some of the things she were saying were definitely cause for relief. He could find no more objections. He sighed, "Very well. You're not in trouble, and neither is Mr. Della Robbia. In the meantime, try to avoid any more embarrassing photo shoots! You are dismissed. Please send Mr. Della Robbia in on your way out." He glanced at the picture again before throwing away the paper. As much as he didn't like seeing the picture, he definitely had to admit that his daughter looked happier in it than he'd ever seen before.

He watched as she walked out the door and saw Odd. They hugged affectionately, though not inappropriately, before he started walking in. He thought again that maybe this was good for his daughter after all.

A/N I wrote this when trying to come up with a beginning to "What Came Next 3," but I didn't like it for that. I liked it thought so I thought I'd post it as a little interlude. Please rate and review. With a little interest I might be persuaded to write Odd's encounter with Principal Delmas. 😉


	2. Chapter 2

**As always, I do not own Code Lyoko or any affiliates. I'm just a fan like you all.**

Sissi gave one Odd a small squeeze before breaking the hug and said quietly, "You probably shouldn't keep my father waiting, good luck. I love you."

He smiled back. "I love you too, thanks." Odd turned away from his girlfriend and took a deep breath before walking into her father's office. He had been dreading this encounter ever since he and Sissi had gotten together, but he knew it was bound to happen eventually. He shut the door behind him.

As Sissi left for class, she briefly wondered if she was going to see him again after this before realizing that was kinda silly. Then she chuckled a little for the thousandth time at how ridiculous not being able to stand the thought of being without Odd would have seemed a few months ago! The humor was short lived though as worry broke through again as she walked away.

"Mr. Della Robbia, I imagine you have a pretty good idea of why you are here right now." Mr. Delmas stopped and waited for an answer to the implied question.

"I guess probably for the picture in the news...?" Mr. Delmas was not a particularly big man, but even sitting he was taller than the small blond and was much broader. Add in that he could possibly get Odd thrown out of the school meant that he looked VERY intimidating right now. Though at the moment he looked calm, but that only served to be more unnerving.

"You're partially correct, but I have already spoke with my daughter about the picture itself, and I'm more interested in talking to you about what the picture means." Mr. Delmas never lost that unnerving calm. "Before we begin though, Elisabeth was keen to point out that you have not technically broken any rules, as a result there is no grounds for punishment."

Odd breathed a small sigh of relief.

Mr. Delmas continued, "however as of right now, I am not speaking to you as your principal, but as Elisabeth's father"

Any relief Odd had felt quickly disappeared, as he wasn't sure if this was better or worse...

"First off, my daughter seems to be very fond of you, which given the... history between the two of you, I find rather baffling. More on that later. My daughter's affection, however, is rather worrisome when put next to your romantic history."

Odd paled. He hadn't thought about the possible effects his reputation with girls would have with Sissi's father.

Mr. Delmas looked at Odd expectantly.

Odd gulped then responded. "Well... this time it's different sir."

"How so?" The look on Mr. Delmas' face seemed to say, 'convince me.'

"Sissi is the only girl I've been with that I was really good friends with first and we spent a lot of time together, as friends. I care about what she thinks and feels." Odd smiled a little. "It's been that way for months now, way before we ever considered going out. We might be dating now, but she's still one of my very best friends."

Mr. Delmas considered the corroboration between what his daughter's words earlier and what Odd just said, and his expression softened considerably. "Sissi said something similar."

"I must say that how the two students in this school with the most vitriolic history with each other ended up together is still baffling, but since you're supposed to be in class right now that's another story for another time. I've already instructed Elisabeth to avoid any more embarrassing photo shoots, I expect you to do the same! Dismissed."

Odd turned away to leave.

"Mr. Della Robbia, one more thing."

He turned back to face the principal.

"As a fair warning, I will be instructing Jim to be extra diligent in making sure that both you and Elisabeth will be in your OWN rooms come lights out!"

"I understand sir." As he walked away, Odd thought that definitely went better than expected!

A/N: Really just felt like writing this. I'm not sure if it's any good, but I really don't care as it was fun to write. JeremyxAelita May be my favorite pairing, but OddxSissi has got to be my favorite to write. So much untapped potential!


	3. Chapter 3

Odd and Sissi sat down to lunch with Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita. All of them were starting to get annoyed with the questions that all the other students were asking about the picture. Even Mrs. Meyer smirked at the couple when they sat next to each other.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Exclaimed Odd, after answering the same questions for what had to have been the fifteenth time so far.

"You're not the only one getting tired of it! It's not even our picture, and we keep getting asked about it!" Complained a very grumpy Ulrich.

"Odd Della Robbia! What have you done!?" Shouted a very distraught Hervé who just walked up to the table. He was clearly unable to reconcile the current reality of Odd and Sissi vs how they used to be.

"Jeez, I know you're upset, but you don't have to shout!" Rebuked a much less upset Nicolas.

Sissi put her hand over Odd's. "I... think I should handle this one." She stood up and guided the two to a corner of the lunchroom. "Hervé, Nicolas." She started, looking at the two of them in turn with her lips tight in remorse. "I used to be awful to the two of you. I have no idea why you stuck by me for as long as you did. I know that I didn't deserve your loyalty, and you didn't deserve the abuse I gave you." She turned towards Hervé specifically. "I know how you feel about me, and I was always mean to you about it and never considered your feelings at all, and that was wrong." Hervé stood there, eyes wide with the slightest glimmer of hope. "I'm sorry. I love Odd very much, and I know he loves me too. He's not the womanizer that he used to be. He's changed and so have I. Besides that, things would have never worked between you and me anyway." With that refusal, any hope that he had was dashed to pieces. She looked back to Nicolas. "I'm sorry to both of you." She gave them both a hug, one in each arm before Hervé squirmed out and walked away sadly. Nicolas followed after Sissi let go, and she went back to the table where her boyfriend was waiting.

"How'd it go?" Asked Odd.

"As good as I expected." Replied Sissi, the sadness of having to break Hervé's heart quite audible in her words. Odd just took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

Just then Odd's eyes drooped in irritation as he saw Heidi and Emily walking up behind Sissi.

"Ok, what's going on between you two?" Asked Heidi.

Sissi turned around to look at the newcomers, then turned back to Odd sharing the same look that he had. "Odd, want to just deal with this all at once?"

"Sounds good to me." He stood up and addressed the girls. "Pardon us for being rude for a minute." Both Odd and Sissi stood up on their chairs. "Excuse me, could I have your attention, please!" Odd shouted and the cafeteria quieted down.

"We know that most of, if not all of you have seen our picture in the news." Sissi continued. There was a drone of affirmation in the crowd.

"We'd like to answer a couple of recurring questions that we have been asked way too many times today." The entire cafeteria was silent.

"And after that, please leave us alone for a while!" Sissi huffed.

"First, that picture was not set up, or a trick, or a prank."

"Odd is my boyfriend."

"And Sissi is my girlfriend."

"We actually DO like each other,"

"A lot!"

"And anything else,"

"_Is none of your business!" _They finished in unison.

The both got down from their chairs and sat back down. Heidi and Emily shrugged and walked away.

After that little announcement, they young couple didn't get bothered again... or at least not for a while!

**A/N:** Just a little something I whipped up after getting a little inspiration. I hope you like it.


End file.
